


The Lion Of Love And The Double-Trouble Maker

by abbycat16, Singer_Luver_808



Category: Eurovision Song Contest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbycat16/pseuds/abbycat16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_Luver_808/pseuds/Singer_Luver_808
Summary: a fanfiction for Aleksandr Lemtov and Sigrit Eriksdottir from "Eurovision Song Contest: The Story Of Fire Saga"this was made since they didnt get the love story they deserved.*also taken from my Wattpad profile
Relationships: Aleksander Lemtov/Sigrit Eriksdottir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Lion Of Love And The Double-Trouble Maker

“Miss Ericksdóttir?”, a kid asked, raising her hand. 

“Yes Katiana?”, I replied with a smile.

But before she could ask me her question, we were interrupted by the sound of the emergency bell ringing in town. 

We all rushed to the window to see who it was, and to my surprise, there was Lars, ringing it with a huge grin on his face. 

“Is that Mr Erikssong?”, Alex, another kid, wondered aloud, pointing to Lars. 

“Yes, yes it is”, I answered, grabbing in my bag. “School is dismissed. You may go home now”. I left the school building and headed to the police station. 

There was Lars, sitting handcuffed across from a police officer, Arthur. 

“Sigrit, we’re in!”, exclaimed Lars. 

“Is it true?”, I asked, looking at him. 

“Yes, I have the letter, right here, in my pocket”, he replied. 

“Shut the hell up”, came a voice. 

“I looked at Arthur’s partner in surprise. 

“Sigrit, you don’t need him. Everyone thinks you’re smart and pretty, you should be with someone else… like Arthur!”, he said. 

“No, no”, Arthur said, looking embarrassed. 

“Well, I don’t care what other people think. I need you to let Lars go”, I replied. 

“Yes, ma’am”. 

Well, that was easy. 

\---

Not long after Lars got out of jail, we travelled to Reykjavík. 

By the evening of Söngvakeppnin, I was incredibly nervous. 

“Lars, this is too much!”, I cried. I couldn’t stand in one spot for a second! 

“Sigrit, everything’s gonna be fine. Eurovision’s the big thing. This is crap”, Lars told me, smiling.

I sighed and nodded.

“I’m gonna go check our light sequence or whatever they call it for our performance”, Lars called as he left the room. 

“Ok”, I replied, too distracted to realise we were about to go on.

\---

Lars wasn’t back! I had to enter the stage alone!

I saw you, and then  
All my nights turned morning  
You turned ‘round, and I  
Suddenly found my glory

I heard a crash and shouts from the wings. I turned my head.

There was Lars! He was trying to put on his furry boots.

“Stop the show!”, he commanded under the sound of the music. I wanted to laugh at him, but I couldn’t. I was on live national TV!

Hey baby, when you look at me  
I know I’m in double trouble tonight  
Hey baby, when you talk to me  
I know I’m in double trouble tonight

We buckled ourselves into the wings and started to float above the stage. But then Lars almost fell. He was hanging on only by the strap. But then he did fall. 

I later found him outside, crying. 

“Lars!”, I said as I ran to him. 

“Hi, I’m Lars”, he said through his tears. 

“I know…”, I replied, sitting next to him. We talked for a little bit, staring at the boat out on the water, where all the other finalists were partying. 

Then, Lars began to stare at me instead. I stared back. We were about to kiss when, BANG!

The boat had EXPLODED! Various boat parts and body parts flew in all directions. Katiana Lindsdóttir’s arm landed in front of us. She was supposed to represent Iceland at Eurovision!

“All of Iceland’s greatest artists, all gone!”, I said in horror. 

Lars started to smile. 

“They’re out! We’re in the winner’s circle”, he exclaimed. 

“THE ELVES WENT TOO FAR!”, I replied, jumping up and down with him. 

“I’m so sad”, he said, not taking the smile off his face.

\---

“They’re a disgrace!”, someone shouted. 

“They’ll let Iceland down!”, yelled someone else. 

“Yes, that is true, but we don’t have a choice”, said the head of the Icelandic TV station, Victor.

“So that’s it?”, asked Lars. 

“We’re going to Eurovision?”, I questioned. 

Victor stared at us. And nodded, slowly. 

“Yes!”, Lars and I cried in unison, jumping up and down. 

~ Edinburgh, Scotland ~ 

Scotland is amazing, I thought as Lars and I cruised around the city before rehearsals. 

Suddenly, we came upon a small crowd gathered around something. As we got closer, we saw a man playing the piano, singing a sweet song in a different language. 

When he was finished, every applauded and then came forward to drop some coins into his hat.

“Lars, I can’t wait for Eurovision!”, I exclaimed as we walked back into our hotel room later that evening. 

He laughed and plopped onto his bed, removing his shoes. 

“We’ll have to. Sadly”. I chuckled and took my shoes off as well.

After changing into our pyjamas, we climbed into our beds. 

~ First Rehearsal ~

“Russia, enter the stage”, a man said. The Russian delegate walked on stage. He was very handsome, but something didn’t seem right. I couldn’t place my finger on it. 

“Love…”, he said for half a second, while the lights were out. 

He began to sing. I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach, but I brushed them off as nerves. 

“Lars, his voice is incredible!”, I said, listening to him sing. 

“Russia. That’s Aleksander Lemtov. He’s good, but no one has a more perfect voice than you, Sigrit”, he replied. I almost blushed at Lars words. 

Lemtov seemed gay, but as he walked off the stage, he winked at me. I felt something in that one wink. A connection, maybe. 

He stopped in front of Lars and I. 

“You must be Iceland? Fire Saga?”, he asked. 

We nodded. 

“Well, Fire Saga, I invite you to my party tonight, at my house”. With that, he disappeared with a flourish of his coat. 

“Did you hear that? He invited us to his party!”, I cried as we were called up onto stage for our first rehearsal. 

~ Evening ~

“Aleksander, where are we?”, I asked, as we entered a big castle. 

“This is my home. I have many homes around the world, but this is… hmm… my top five favourite”. 

This is his house? It’s amazing!

“And the penises…”, Lars pointed out. I looked beside me and saw one. 

“These are ancient Greek statues”, Aleksander said. 

“Ancient? ‘Cause I was gonna say the faces look a lot like yours…”

Aleksander looked up at the faces and laughed.

“They do! Very, very handsome. Come, I will show you party”, he said, taking us deeper into the castle. 

“Mita! Come and meet Lars Erikssong and Sigrit Ericksdóttir from Iceland!”, he called. 

The woman I recognised as the Greek delegate walked up to us with a smile. 

“Hello, I am Mita!”, she said. She sounded nice. 

Soon after, Mita and Lars walked off to the bar. I was alone. Well, until Aleksander pulled me onto the balcony. 

“This is beautiful!”, I exclaimed as I watched the sunset. 

Aleksander looked at me, and he seemed frozen. 

“What is it?”, I asked, looking into his blue, blue eyes. 

“Nothing”, he said. “It’s just I used to say this stupid thing…”

“What is it? Tell me! I love stupid things!”, I cried. 

He chuckled and smiled. 

“I used to say that, the world is more beautiful with you in it”. I stopped. Was he flirting with me?

“Um…”, I started. 

Suddenly, I heard clapping coming from inside. 

“What’s that?”, I asked, making Aleksander laugh. 

“Come with me. I know you’ll love this”. He took me by the hand and led me into the castle once again. 

Everyone was lined around the dance floor, clapping. I saw Lars and Mita run into the room as well. I looked around, and I realised the people who were singing were Eurovision stars! 

As the songs progressed, I recognised more and more. 

John Lundvik and Loreen from Sweden, Bilal Hassani and Jessy Matador from France, Anna Odobescu from Moldova, Alexander Rybak from Norway playing his violin, Jamala from Ukraine, Elina Nechayeva from Estonia, Conchita Wurst from Austria and Netta from Israel. It was so interesting, and I even got to sing! 

“Lars, did you hear us at the end? I think it was the best I’ve ever sang in my whole life!”, I shouted with excitement over the music. Lars smiled. 

“Yes, but you sound pretty good at home”, he said. 

~ Morning ~

“Good morning”, a low voice said to me. I opened my eyes and saw myself in a mirror. Aleksander was behind me. 

“have you just been watching me?”, I asked, sitting up. 

“No. I braid your hair”, he answered, getting off the bed. 

I touched my braided hair, looking at myself in the mirror. 

“This is actually quite good. How long did it take you?”

“Six hours”, he smiled, handing me a glass of water. 

I drank the water like I was parched. Maybe it was because I drank so much alcohol last night?

**Author's Note:**

> on Wattpad, @abbycat16 offered to make edits to the original story. i said yes and we have this work. i think it's much better with her work, especially since i cant really write. so kudos to her!


End file.
